You're Stuck With Me
by Sharingan000
Summary: Jackson and Lydia never dated, they just have a brotherly-sisterly relationship. Skylar McCall, or Sky gets bullied one day and she feels pathetic for not standing up for herself, she only focused on keeping her wolf down. Jackson is there to help her from the bullying and they become friends. But soon, it starts to become more than just friendship. Jackson/Fem!Scott.


**You're Stuck With Me**

**Summary:** Jackson and Lydia never dated, they just have a brotherly-sisterly relationship. Skylar McCall, or Sky gets bullied one day and she feels pathetic for not standing up for herself, she only focused on keeping her wolf down. Jackson is there to help her from the bullying and they become friends. But soon, it starts to become more than just friendship. Jackson/Fem!Scott. Jackson never went to England after he became a werewolf….

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Teen Wolf! But I really wish I did!**

**Scott: Why am I a girl?**

**Me: Because I felt like it. Didn't you read my other story of Female Stiles and Isaac together? (In walks Isaac and female Stiles hand-in-hand)**

**Fem!Stiles: Hey guys!**

**Everyone else: Hey Stiles! **

**Fem!Stiles: Whoa, is this a Fem!Scott story?**

**Male!Stiles: Yes it is, and Sky is with Jackson…. (Everyone can clearly see Sky and Jackson making goo-goo eyes at each other)**

**Me: Anyway, let's get on with the story! **

**Note: ****Danny knows because Jackson couldn't keep a secret from his best friend.**

"C'mon man, don't let Justin get to you. Yeah he cheated on you, but don't let it bother you. He was a dick anyways. You deserve better. I heard there is new guy named Eric. From those tips you gave me, I can totally tell he is gay. Maybe you should talk to him." Jackson suggested to his best friend Danny who was in fact gay. Everybody in the school respected that.

"I don't know man. What if he won't like me?" Danny asked as he put his shirt on.

"Trust me. When we were talking and we passed by him in the hall, Eric was making eyes at you, my friend. Ask him out." He encouraged. Danny thought about it before nodding.

"Sure, I'll ask him. If he rejects me, I'll chain you to the school sign and throw lacrosse balls at you." Danny warns.

"Trust me, he won't reject you." Jackson said as he put his gear in his gym bag and shrugged his backpack on. "Later man." He said as he walked out of the locker room.

Once he got out, he heard someone breathing deeply and mocking laughter. He turned to his right to see three guys and two snobby chicks bullying another girl. But it wasn't just some random girl, it was Skylar McCall, or Sky as everyone calls her.

She was the only girl on the lacrosse team and she usually used the boys locker room. She got her own private area in the locker room where she can change and a personal shower stall, courtesy of Coach Finstock.

The five of them were bullying Sky and called her names like 'freak', 'weirdo', and 'whore' because she was the 'only girl on the lacrosse team and probably screwed the entire team'.

With his wolf vision and hearing, he could hear Sky's heart beating rapidly and her breathing coming in low pants. He could see her left hand behind her clenching and unclenching. Her claws were out and he could see Sky was tense and shaking.

"Hey!" He called out. He felt the need to save her from the bullying and regret of hurting humans. "Leave her alone!" He dropped both his bags on the floor by the locker room doors and walked to them.

"Or what, Whittemore?" One of the guys challenged, chesting up to Jackson who pushed Sky behind him.

"I'll smash your face and soon, no one will be able to recognise you." Jackson hissed. The guy just sneered and walked away with his friends and two hoochies. Jackson sighed and looked behind him to Sky who had her arms crossed and hid her clawed hands in her underarms.

Jackson put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her scrunched up and slightly sweaty face. "Breath, Sky. Calm down."

"How?" She practically growled, looking up at him with her gold wolf eyes. Jackson looked around and made sure no one was around or watching.

"Think of something peaceful. Like a green field." Sky snickered at this and lowered her head a bit. "There, think of something either calm or funny. Like Derek told me that he is apparently Stiles' cousin Miguel." Sky busted out laughing and hunched over, hands on her knees. She calmed down, at least.

"What the hell?" She said between laughs. Then she sobered up and stood straight, looking at Jackson. "Why did you help me?"

"With what calming down or the bullying?" Jackson asked her.

"Bullying."

"We're a pack, we protect each other. And you looked about ready to maul them and eat them up." Sky sighed in agitation and threw her head back.

"I never lose control like this. I'm usually the one with the most control besides Derek, Boyd, and the jackass."

"Peter?" Jackson said. Sky nodded. "Oh yeah, he is a jackass."

"You can say that again." Sky muttered as she followed Jackson who went to grab his bags. Being nice, Sky grabbed his gym bag before he could sling it over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She just shrugged.

"You helped me, I felt the need to return the favor."

They walked out of the school since it was the end of the day and to Jacksons car. They put his bags in his car and Sky remembered…

"Ugh, fucking Christ." She groaned, face palming.

"What?" Jackson asked, confused.

"Stiles was my ride to school, but he left so he could help Lydia and Allison study. I completely, and miserably brain farted. Looks like I'm running home." She muttered the last part, but Jackson heard her loud and clear.

"I could give you a ride." He offered. Sky looked at him surprised and shook her head.

"Oh no thanks, I don't want to be a bother. I'm fine with running home." She said. Jackson walked to the passenger door and opened it, pointing inside.

"Get in, McCall." Sky sighed and rolled her eyes, surrendering and getting in the car. Jackson shut the door and walked to the drivers side.

Jackson started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot, ignoring the fact that people are whispering about the two of them, wondering if they're together or not.

"So, what was their deal?" Jackson asked, referring to the bullying.

"They just found the right moment to mess with me 'cause I usually walk around school with someone by my side like Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Danny…. Then they started to dis me about being the only chick on the team and how they think I screwed the team. I was about ready to have a Derek moment and rip their throats out… with my teeth." Jackson winced, remembering Dereks temper and how he would always threaten people with that phrase or something even worse.

"Yikes, that does sound pretty bad." He stated. Sky chuckles and turns to him.

"But seriously? 'A green field'? Have you been watching Wolfblood lately?" She asked. Jackson gave her a sheepish look.

"Hey, in my defense, when I found out you guys were werewolves, I did some research online and on tv. I even watched the Wolf Man." He visibly shivers. "That movie reminded me of Peter."

"That bad, huh?" Jackson nodded as his answer to her question.

They didn't speak for the rest of the drive, just sat and listened to Van Halen on the radio. Sky sat and looked out the window, thinking about how Jackson became the school jackass to her pack member and friend.

Sky had to admit, he is very good-looking. After they saved him from being the kanima, they all got to know each other better as an apology for all of them being assholes to each other. Underneath his good-looks, sports fanatics, and scary gaze, he was a good guy and was pretty loyal, but sometimes when something good yet bad comes up, his brain only registers the good.

Jackson in the driveway of the McCall house and looked at Sky with a small smile.

"Thanks again Jackson, for saving my ass, stopping those douches, and driving me home." Sky said.

"No worries, if you want I can pick you up for school tomorrow." He suggested.

"Sure, if it's no trouble. See you tomorrow, Jackson." Sky said. She hopped out of the car and threw her backpack over her shoulders. Sky unlocked her door and waved at Jackson one last time before closing the door.

Jackson smiled and pulled out of the driveway. He thought about Sky while he drove home as if on autopilot. Sky was pretty, if not beautiful. She was smart, funny, caring, loyal, and athletic. He thought himself an idiot for being a jerk to him for all these years. he apologised and she forgave him, but he still felt like a jerk.

He made it home and went to his room to do homework and think.

XXX

The next day, Jackson woke up early and got dressed in jeans, black and white high tops, and a red and black flannel button up shirt. He shrugged on his usual leather jacket and threw his backpack over his shoulders.

There wasn't lacrosse practice today, so he didn't need his gym bag. He walked out of his house and hopped into his porsche, immediately blasting Green Day on the radio. Jackson drummed along to 'American Idiot' as he drove to Sky's house with a slight smile on his face.

He didn't know why, but he was eager to see Sky again.

As 'Jesus of Suburbia' ended, he pulled up to Sky's house. He honked his horn once and the door open to reveal Sky wearing jean cutoffs, a white and black jersey, a blue and red flannel over it, black converse, and sunglasses. One backpack strap was over her shoulder as she hopped off the stairs of her front porch and walked to Jacksons car.

"Morning." She greeted.

"Hey." He said as he pulled out and started off for school.

They talked about the homework they did, if they know the workout Coach Finstock will do for practice tomorrow, and everything and nothing. They even threw in some jokes about Finstock on how loud he is and how his crazy eyes make him look like some psychotic mental patient on probation.

They pulled up to the school and Jackson cut the engine. Both of them hopped out the car and walked up to the front doors to the school where Lydia, Danny, Allison, Stiles, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were waiting.

"Hey broski." Sky said, fist bumping Danny, Stiles, Isaac, and Boyd and hugging Erica, Allison, and Lydia.

"When is Jackson driving you to school?" Stiles asked out of curiosity.

"When he saved me from changing on Al and his two sasquatches and two hoochies." Sky told him. "Then he offered to drive me home when you were helping Allison and Lydia study, then he offered to drive me to school today. And now here we are. And I'm doing a Stiles by rambling, I'll shut up now." Everyone laughed at her antics but Stiles looked slightly offended.

"Anyways, we should get to class guys." Isaac said to avoid any petty conflict. Everyone agreed and they all went in the school.

XXX

Their day passed by in a blur and now it was the end of the day. There was going to be a full moon that night and they felt all energetic, but for some reason it was mostly Jackson and Sky.

"I keep jumping in my shoes and shaking. How am I supposed to stop this?" He asked Sky. She was the same but had a solution for it.

"Simple." She dropped her bag by the bleachers. "Move." She said and ran into the forest by the lacrosse with Jackson behind her.

Sky was in the lead as the two werewolves ran at super speed. Dodging, ducking, diving, sliding, flipping over anything that got in their path. Jackson saw Sky leap off one foot on a large log and do a twirling flip in the air, landing on one knee then running again and swinging with one hand on a branch and jumping up.

"Whoa…" He whispered.

"Heard that!" Sky exclaimed, looking over her shoulder.

They both stopped running and simultaneously fell back at the bottom of a large tree, both of them breathing hard. Hearts racing, breaths coming in dog pants (Pun noted), and lungs burning.

"That felt so much better." Jackson said.

"Yeah it did. I love the rush and adrenaline running gives, especially with our wolf speed." She told him.

"Way much better than running for Coaches classes." He noted.

"Oh yeah…" She dragged out.

Both of their breathing went to normal and they were just laying on the ground near a tree, looking up at the beautiful blue sky. Neither of them said anything and they sat in comfortable silence. Jackson turned to Sky slightly and asked her,

"Will our lives ever be normal?" She looked up at his blue eyes and shrugged a bit.

"I don't think so… But we should make the best of it while it's still normal-ish." Jackson smiled slightly at her words and leaned his head closer.

"Yeah, I think we should." He then leaned forward more and placed his lips on hers. Sky gasped a bit, eyes wide as saucers, before closing them and responding to the kiss.

Her hands moved up to the back of his neck and threaded into his short hair. Jacksons hands went to her hips and pulled her closer. Sky groaned when her shirt went up a bit and his calloused hands grazed her skin, giving her goosebumps. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she let him ravish her mouth. Both of them moaned and groaned at the feel of each others tongues rolling over the other.

Jackson was now halfway over her and Sky's left leg was now wrapped around his leg. Sky decided to tease him a bit and thrust her hips up to his area, making him groan and growl. He pulled away from the kiss and decided to punish her by biting and leaving hickeys on her neck.

"Tease." He whispers against her neck, making his hot breath ghost over her skin making her breath catch in her throat.

"G-guilty." She stammers. "Fuck it." She mutters before flipping them both over so she was straddling him. She flipped her hair to her left side and bent down for another kiss. She wiggled her hips again and grinned in the kiss when she felt his hard shaft against her inner thigh.

Jackson growled and threw his head back a bit as Sky left small bites and open mouthed kisses on his neck and Adams apple.

Using his speed, he carried her up, with her legs wrapped around his waist, and held her up against a tree, yanking her flannel and her jersey, leaving her in a black sports bra. Sky took off Jacksons shirt and started to run her fingers down his abs as Jacksons hands touched every inch of her skin on her back, her stomach, her chest, her neck, and then her thighs.

Soon all their clothes were gone and Jackson was thrusting into her as she screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh god, Jackson!" She exclaimed. She threw her head back and growled in pleasure. Both of their eyes were glowing gold and blue by now, but they stayed in their normal from.

"Fuck Sky." He groaned against her neck. Sky wrapped her arm around his neck and held him close as their naked chest pressed together.

"Fuck, right there." She moaned as Jacksons dick hit her g-spot. "Don't stop. Oh fuccckkk!"

"Fucking Christ." Jackson growled as her walls started to tighten on him.

They both reached their climax, and as they did, they acted on instinct and bit each others collarbones leaving a mark. They didn't know how or why, but it doubled the feeling of their orgasms. Breathing equally heavy, both of them laid on the ground with their arms around each other, sweating and feeling different, in a good way.

"Holy shit." Sky gasped. Jackson nodded in agreement.

"Not that I didn't enjoy it, but what the hell just happened?" He asked her.

"We'll have to ask Derek and Peter about it." Sky stated. Both sat up and got their clothes on, fixing their hair and other stuff then ran back to the school where they left their bags.

XXX

Jackson pulled the huge metal door to the loft and they both walked in to see Derek and Peter sitting on either the couch or the huge bed reading a book.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, setting his book aside. The two betas exchanged looks, and Sky decided to be honest and switch off her filter.

"Well Jackson and I just had sex out in the woods after school when we decided to go for a quick run. Just as we reached our climax, well…" The two of them pulled their shirt collars down a bit to reveal the small bite on the same spot on their collarbones.

All of a sudden, Peter busts out laughing and shaking his head, walking slowly up the spiral stairs.

"Oh this is too good." The other three hear him say. Jackson and SKy are confused and exchange the look before turning to Derek.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Well, when two wolves have sex and they have an instinct to leave a bite on each others collarbones, it means that they are mates destined to be together." Derek points to the bites. "These bites are marks to symbolise that you two are mates, and now that you're scents are mixed together, even if you're not even close to each other, other wolves will know not to touch you in any sort of way. It also wards off perverted humans of both genders. You guys have a connection when you feel the others emotions, if they're in pain, and can talk through each other minds. You're wolf mates. Have fun." He says sarcastically, before walking out of the huge room, leaving his two betas to talk.

"So…." Sky says, breaking the silence. "We're mates…"

"Yeah I guess we are. So now you're stuck with me." He says with a grin. Sky grins back and puts her arms around his neck as he puts his hands on her hips.

"I can live with that." Then they share another kiss and sink into their howling love for each other.


End file.
